A Moonlight Kiss
by Seraphic Desire
Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha decides to go with Kikyo and her plans and leave Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Kagome? What if Kikyo goes off to kill Kagome? Will Inuyasha put behind the past or will kagome’s love for him let go? InuXKag InuXKik SanXMir
1. Kagome's Heart

**NOTE: this is my first fic….pls. help me improve…..juz send reviews **

Chapter 1—Kagome's Heart

It was late in the afternoon and Kagome just arrived from home. She was carrying a large bag full of supplies and got tired of pulling it out from the well. She walked straight to the path towards Kaede's village where Inuyasha and the others were staying. _This bag is so heavy…I wish Inuyasha would come and help me...What if Inuyasha was seeing with Kikyo while I was away? _She was walking so slow, caught by what she's thinking that sunset almost came butfortunately she just arrived in time before darkness came.

"KAGOME! I'm so glad you're back!" Shippo yelled. "Inuyasha's been picking on me a while ago."

"Yawn…I'm sorry Shippo. I'm just so tired coz' we had a test a while ago and I had to carry this HEAVY BAG!"

"But Inuyasha said he'll wait for you there in the well," Miroku said as he walked towards them.

"Kagome, you look really tired. Are you sick or something?" Sango asked as she came from Kaede's hut.

"No, I'm okay. Just need some rest. Do you know where Inuyasha went?"

"No."

"How about Kaede?"

Sango went inside Kaede's hut and came out again. "She said she doesn't know.

"Maybe I should go back there and check," Kagome said worryingly. "Just get the ramen inside my bag for dinner."

"We'll go with you," the bunch said.

"No, all of you just stay here. It's not that far anyway and I'll just bring the lamp I brought."

"Oh okay but take care. Hmm… just take Shippo with you. Don't worry it's not like Kaede's not with us. Besides Miroku needs to show respect in front of an elder" Sango said raising an eyebrow to Miroku.

"Ahehe…"Miroku chuckled nervously.

Shippo and Kagome walked together through the darkness and looked everywhere until they decided to go through the woods. Unexpectedly they saw soul catchers and followed it. All of a sudden they heard Inuyasha's voice and another familiar voice. Kikyo's voice. Kagome picked Shippo up and hugged him tightly as she felt her heart feel anxious of what she might see or hear. Both of them hid behind a tree and peeked.

"What are you planning and what is it for?"

"I know what I'm doing!"

"I love you Kikyo even though you're…"

"Dead? I felt hatred when I died but still I love you!"

"You know what really happened!"

"I told you that I also loved my hatred…"

Inuyasha hugged Kikyo and she did the same. Kagome looked back while Shippo looked at Kagome feeling sorry for her. '_It's coming back just like before but…'_ Kagome turned off the lamp and grabbed Shippo's hand instead of carrying him and walked back to Sango and Miroku. Shippo just stared at Kagome and thought of what he saw._ 'Kagome…'_

**Hey that's it for the 1st chapter…I don't really know if it's that exciting or good or anything but if it sucks juz tell me………reviews please!**


	2. Kikyo and The Lost Soul

Chapter 2-Kikyo and the Lost Soul

"Kagome are you sure you felt a shikon shard in this way?" Inuyasha asked loudly while he ran.

Kagome nodded. "Doesn't Kagome usually ride at your back?" Miroku asked. "Or maybe something happened again?"

"I don't know."

"You know, she kinda looks sad, unenergetic, depressed…"

"Ok..ok!…..i get it already!"

"It's just that I'm getting tired of riding this PINK bike!"

"Feh."

While Kagome, Shippo and Sango are riding on Kirara, Shippo keeps on worrying about Kagome of what happened. He tried to comfort her but it was no use.

"Kagome! Do you have a Math test or something?" Inuyasha asked but it was more like yelling.

"No," Kagome said softly looking in the other direction.

"It's none of your business!" Shippo snarled.

"I was asking her you stupid…"before Inuyasha finished what he said, Kagome yelled, "SIT!"

"Arrgh! What was that for!"

Continuing their search, Shippo slept and Inuyasha suddenly smelled a scent which caught him. Sango saw soul catchers towards where they're going, "Look!" Sango alarmingly shouted. "Kikyo-sama is here?" Miroku said wonderingly. '_Kikyo why are you here?' _Inuyasha thought. Kagome looked at him, '_Is Kikyo the one with the Shikon no Tama? But why does she need it? What for?'_

They found Kikyo barely able to walk and was about to fall but Inuyasha caught her just in time before she hits the ground. When she had enough souls of the dead in her, she gained consciousness. "I..nu…yasha?" Kagome was just there staring at them, '_I can't breathe.' _She felt something cold and then she heard her voice, '_Baka.'_

"Kikyo are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's alright she just needs rest," Miroku said without doubt.

Inuyasha brought Kikyo at his back, unknowingly that Kagome went down from Kirara's back. Sango didn't notice since Shippo was behind her sleeping. "Let's go to the nearest village and stay there for the night," Inuyasha said without hesitating.

'_Inuyasha…..I said I wanted to be with you_ _and I really meant it. I told you that you don't have to forget her because I wanted you to be happy….Don't forget her but also don't forget me. I don't know what to do. The more I see you the more I think about you and her…and that someday I have to let go of you…I'm…I'm….just afraid'_

Kagome walked and walked not knowing where she's going or what she's doing. Her eyes were dark, empty…….lost.

'_Inu….yasha'_

**Whoo! Finally! How was it? Reviews please! **


	3. Remembering The Night

**Just like everybody say in don't own inuyasha but I do own this story!**

CHAPTER 3—Remembering the Night

"Inuyasha, it seems like we couldn't make it to the village tonight," Miroku said wearily of the bike he's using. "Fine, we'll stay here tonight," Inuyasha said still worrying of Kikyo who's still asleep.

Miroku gathered logs and Sango lighted the fire. Kirara slept soundly beside Shippo. It was night and only the moon made the sky seem bright. Inuyasha sat close to the fire and Miroku joined him while Sango felt the cold air brush through her arms while finding a blanket in the tent. "It's cold…"Sango whispered. "Sit with us….the fire will help," Miroku suggested. Sango decided to join them without hesitating. "Still I feel rather something's not right." Miroku agreed.

"Inu….yasha" Kikyo murmured in her sleep.

"Ka……Kagome!" Inuyasha stood up alarmingly. "Where is she?"

"Kagome? I don't know, but I thought you knew where she went?" Sango asked with shock.

"HA? WHAT? Kagome? All of you left her? AHHHHHHH!" Shippo shouted, "She was so sad and all of you left her? How could you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and hit him in the head, "Me? Urgh…sad? Sad! Tell me why!"

"I won't TELL!"

"Tell me or else!"

"I won't"

"Fine then I'll…"

"OKAY! OKAY! I'll tell YOU!" Shippo told(but it was kinda shouting) Inuyasha what he and Kagome saw and after telling him he cried. Sango hugged Shippo. Suddenly there was lightning and thunder. Inuyasha carried Kikyo and all of them went straight to the cave they saw ahead. Shippo started making a fire and was told to stay and to look out for Kikyo while Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Inuyasha went out to search for Kagome. "Kagome! Kagome!" Sango and Miroku yelled as they rode on Kirara. They searched from up and through the woods. Inuyasha sniffed the air to smell Kagome's scent. "KAGOME!"

She was far and deep in the forest. The wind was blowing the trees in the dark rainy night. Her clothes were damped, stained with mud and ripped. She tripped from a branch of a tree and got herself stuck. She pulled her foot and got it off leaving her shoe behind. She kept on walking until she stopped in a large stone and behind it was a small spring in the middle of the forest surrounded with trees. She took off her clothes and got in the water. She shed tears with her head down and thought of him.

'I smell Kagome...but no stinking smell of that stupid dog. Maybe she's in danger!' "I'll kill him if something happened to her!" Kouga said to himself and ran as fast as usual. "Kouga! Kouga! Wait for us!" his fellow men cried. Kouga growled, "INUYASHA!"

**Is my story that predictable? I hope not….oh well…..REVIEWS PLZ!**


	4. Finding Kagome

Chapter 4- Finding Kagome ( like Finding Nemo.?.haha! )

Kikyo woke up finding only Shippo with her. The cave illuminated due to the fire made to warm up the place. Shippo gasped seeing her awake and instead of telling her where Inuyasha went, he just looked at her half-scared of what she might do. Kikyo on the other hand stood up and walked towards the mouth of the cave and stared at the rain pouring down. She frowned, "tsk…" '_What does the girl have that I don't Inuyasha?'_ She went out the cave and walked. Shippo stood up and walked out the cave too following her but at a far distance. '_Where is she planning to go?' _Shippo thought.

'_I'm sure she was here!' _"Kagome!" Kouga shouted as he ran and stopped in the middle of the forest. He looked down and saw Kagome's clothes. "Kagome!" Suddenly a hanyou came. Sango, Miroku and Kirara also arrived. "I knew it! I smelled your stinking smell! What did you do to her?" Inuyasha asked seeing Kouga with Kagome's clothes. Sango who noticed the spring interrupted, "Ah! A spring! It would be nice if Kagome was here. She'd love this!" She giggled and stopped, realizing that they were still in a current situation. "Oh sorry…I was just getting excited." "

"Look! It's like someone's down the water!" Miroku said getting all of their attention.

Inuyasha looked back to Kouga and down to Kagome's clothes. He snatched it but suddenly Kouga snatched it back. Instead of getting Kagome's clothes, he ran towards the spring and went down the water. Kouga got angry wanting to be the first one to get Kagome out of the water so he attempted to catch up with Inuyasha but suddenly Kirara stopped him. Sango tries to hit Kouga with her Hiraikotsou but suddenly he was able to dodge away. Miroku used his staff and hit him on the head and was able to get the clothes. He threw it to Sango, "heads up!" Sango caught them just in time and she ran towards the spring waiting for Inuyasha to get back with Kagome. Inuyasha came out carrying Kagome in his hands. He struggled for breath as he tightened his grip onto Kagome, "Ka...huhuh…go…me…" After then did he realize that Kagome was naked so he shouted. "AHHHHHH!" Sango directly covered Inuyasha's eyes and shouted, "Miroku don't you dare look!"

"Aww…." Miroku replied but he was busy helping Kirara against Kouga and because he wasn't allowed to look he wanted it to be fair so he also didn't let Kouga see Kagome naked. "Hey that's not fair! She's my woman anyway!" Kouga complained.

"Ahhhhh just shut up wolf!" Inuyasha shouted as he was also getting annoyed. He put Kagome down and quickly took off his red robe and handed it to Sango. She instantly grabbed it and dressed Kagome. "Kagome?" Sango was trying to wake her up. "Kagome wake up…"Inuyasha whispered to her ear. "Let me pass!" Kouga yelled. He ran wind-speed and kicked Miroku to the tree. Kirara blocked him and threw fire at him but he was able to evade yet again. He quickly went at Kagome's side and tried to wake her up too. Kirara changed back and Miroku decided to let him go showing that he won't start a fight against Inuyasha anymore but was there to show concern for Kagome. Inuyasha then noticed Kikyo's scent and stood up wondering.

A figure of a woman walking towards them and a fox child far at her back was seen. "Kagome! What happened?" Shippo ran towards Kagome asking Sango of what happened. "We just saw her down the spring," Sango replied worrying.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha said as he saw her walking towards him…closer and closer. Kikyo stopped and stared at his eyes. There was silence until….

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Kagome's not breathing!" Sango shouted.

**So how's my 4th chapter? My sister got the idea of Finding Kagome from Finding Nemo as the title…I kinda laughed at it but I guess I should give her a chance….she is the first one to read this anyway…..Reviews plz! hehe…. **


	5. Heartbeat

Chapter 5 – Heartbeat

" Kagome!" Shippo cried, "Kagome! Wake up!" Miroku and Kirara went to Sango to comfort her.

"Ka? Ka? Ka…go…me?" Inuyasha looked back and ran towards her. He took her head and hugged her with his head down. "Kagome? Kagome?" he repeated as he let her go. Tears dropped to his face. He was crying…Inuyasha. Kikyo watched them crying, suffering and miserable. She wanted to see Inuyasha suffer just like that but she couldn't help to think that he was crying for a girl. A girl know as her reincarnation. She couldn't stand it. "She's dead! Why cry for her Inuyasha! When I killed you and you saw me about to die…you hated me but did you cry!" Kikyo left. "I don't need to see this nonsense!" Inuyasha was struck by her words and he felt his heart beat…..one……two…. three……'_She's not dead! She can't die! Not now!' _"Kagome breathe…" Inuyasha whispered…then his heart beat. "**KAGOME!"**

'_**BEAT…BEAT….BEAT**' _"I...nu…..ya..sha" Inuyasha heard her soft voice whispered his name. He looked at her face…then he saw a pair of stunning brown eyes looking back at him. "Kagome!" Shippo, Sango and Kouga cried. "Kagome-sama! We were very worried!" Miroku added. "Kagome looked at Inuyasha then looked back, "I'm so….sorry…"

Kouga on the other hand wanted to talk to Kagome but he had to leave. He needed to check his group as he heard them howling in the night calling for his name and before he left he arrogantly asked for a challenge from Inuyasha the next time they see each other and told Miroku to tell Kagome to take care.

'_Her eyes…why is it so sad?' _Inuyasha thought as she looked down on her. "What were you thinking!" Inuyasha suddenly asked her loudly. She didn't look at him as if something was in his face that made her look scared but then she felt arms around her, embracing tightly. She felt safe, warm and she could feel his heart beat next to her. She cried. Inuyasha felt her tears in his arms and smelled its salty scent then he lets go of her. She tried with effort to stand up with Sango's help but when she was able to she got dizzy being underwater for so long and fell. Inuyasha was able to catch her just in time. He carried her at his back and Sango, Shippo and Miroku rode on Kirara. They decided to go back to Kaede's village to stay there for a while until Kagome recovers. He was still worried about her but his mind drifted away when he thought of Kikyo's words and had a notion to look for her, _'Kikyo…'_

­Kikyo

"Inuyasha how could you? Hmm…..Don't you worry…the time will come and we'll be together," Kikyo said to herself as she walked. Her eyes were burning hatred and then she smiled, a little yet unpleasant smile, "Kagome we'll meet again."

**I'd like to thank the following who sent me reviews:**

**datshoxy **

**RamblingPhilosopher**

**and also thanks to DarkNeko455 for adding my story, A Moonlight Kiss by Seraphic Desire to your favorites list**

…**..thank u so much! I really appreciate it! But still I wish to hear from the others...reviews plz! **


	6. Two Minds but One Heart

Chapter 6 – Two Minds but One Heart

The darkness of the night was overshadowed by the radiance of the stars after the rain stopped. A night like this seems like it will last forever but it couldn't. But some may have wished it would.

Kagome was sleeping for hours and everyone else was sitting by the fire out in Kaede's hut letting Kagome take a rest and Kaede to look on her. Faces revealed confusion, discomfort, anxiousness and yet they shared the understanding thought of giving time for thinking of what happened. Shippo who couldn't stand to ask, broke the silence and started the conversation. "Is Kagome gonna be okay?"

Inuyasha looked at him while Sango and Miroku looked at each other worriedly. Kaede suddenly appeared behind them and answered the question, "She's a strong girl…she'll be fine by tomorrow but right now she needs to take a rest." Inuyasha looked down as Kaede looked at him. "It's time Inuyasha that you tell the truth…What happened?"

Inuyasha suddenly crossed his arms looks at his right and wears an 'I don't care' face, "Why should I?"

"Because I know it has something to do with you…"

"Feh."

"Ooh! Ooh! I'll tell! But promise me you'll get mad at him afterwards! HAHAHA!" Shippo interrupted as he looked at Inuyasha crossly. Kaede agreed with their deal. Inuyasha who felt angry tried to listen to Shippo instead. He knew what happened but didn't exactly understand why Kagome would do something like that instead of leaving and going home like she usually does.

"It was when sunset just came the other night and Kagome and I went to search for him. We heard him with Kikyo talking and decided to peek for a while when suddenly we saw Inuyasha hugged her. I looked at Kagome and saw her look back. She dragged me back with Sango, Miroku and Kirara and she didn't talk much after that." Shippo stopped for a moment and looked at them. He found them listening attentively and decided to continue.

"The next day when we were looking for shikon shards she was quiet not like the usual but only spoke when she felt a shard on the way. We followed it and saw Kikyo lying half-conscious and that was it. When night came we just found out that she wasn't there and we came looking for her and found Kouga close to Kagome's clothes but she wasn't there; she was in the spring sinking…good thing Miroku realized someone's breathing down underwater." Shippo finished.

"Why did she left anyway? Inuyasha grunted.

"You don't know?" Sango asked half-surprised at his question as Kirara just stared at them.

"You're so stupid Inuyasha!" Kaede said.

"When a woman sees the man she likes hugging with another woman, she'll get jealous or heartbroken," Miroku explained,"Ahh so that's why she looked all depressed in the morning!"

"But she usually goes home," Inuyasha muttered.

"And why is her uniform dirty and ripped?" Kaede complained. All of them looked at her not knowing that. "So all of you didn't know?" No one replied.

"I'm going to sleep on the next hut," she decided as she yawned walking towards the hut just nearby her own hut.

"Aww...but you said you'll get mad at him!" Shippo whined but Kaede just continued walking.

Sango stood up hugging Kirara and reached out a hand to Shippo, "Come now Shippo. Let's sleep. It's past midnight." Shippo went with her inside the hut where Kagome's sleeping as Miroku followed them carrying a face of a pervert. "Don't even think about it!" Sango said as she turned to face the pervert monk.

Inuyasha was left outside thinking. '_She always goes home when she's mad. But I guess she wasn't mad..but she would still go back home! Why is her clothes dirty and ripped anyway?' _he thought and suddenly his thoughts went to Kikyo. '_Kikyo…' _Then her words went back to his head, "_She's dead! Why cry for her Inuyasha! When I killed you and you saw me about to die…you hated me but did you cry! I don't need to see this nonsense!...you hated me but did you cry? Did you cry? Did you cry? Did you cry?" _Her words went on and on to his head until his head ached. He leaned back on the wall of the hut and decided to sleep outside.

The fire burned out as the smoke reaches up to the night sky till it passed to the moon almost showing itself fully.

**Well this chapter's longer isn't it? The previous chapters were a bit short so I decided to make it a little longer but just a bit. I'd like to thank to:**

**-RamblingPhilosopher and datshoxy for the reviews**

**-DarkNeko455 and chelboo1992 for adding my story, A Moonlight Kiss by Seraphic Desire, in your favorites list**

**-chelboo1992 for adding my story, A Moonlight Kiss by Seraphic Desire, in your story alert list**

**Thnx! **

**ReviewS plz….. :)**


	7. Sango and The Spring

Chapter 7 – Sango and The Spring

**Don't worry this isn't all about Sango…**

**Oh yeah and just like everyone says….I don't own Inuyasha!**

Another new day has come and yet unspeakable minds need more time for healing. A certain hanyou has still been sleeping outside Kaede's hut while children have been running around, women doing chores and men going off to work. The village was getting busy but a certain group still wasn't.

Sango felt an unknown presence just close to her and tried to wake up. She gave a slight yawn and opened her eyes. Then she screamed but not too loud for anyone to worry. "You're such a pervert even when you're sleeping!" Sango started hitting him on the head.

"I didn't know!" Miroku answered while covering his head. "I didn't know! I didn't know!"

Shippo who was sleeping muttered in his sleep, "Just hit him till he shuts up…"

Miroku gazed at Shippo and twitched then looked back at Sango, "I swear! I didn't touch your breast!" He realized what he just said and bit his tongue and covered his mouth with his hands.

"You didn't huh?"

It took him a while before he replied in an unconvincing way, "No…..?"

Sango got annoyed so much that she was about to thrash Hiraikotsu at Miroku but she decided not to. Shippo got up but still yawning and complained, "It's still morning and you two are already fighting…_yawn."_

"Humph….I don't want to wake up anyone else just because of you..."She went out of the hut leaving Mirokuand walked a bit far from the village. Shippo went along with her.

Miroku also followed and kept on asking if she's still mad. "Ok so I did but I'm sorry! Sango!"

"I'm going to the spring…don't even think about going there nor peeping!"

"Fine!" he said crossing his arms.'_She won't know anyways…I'll just hide! This is going to be great!' _So he went the other way around letting Sango think that he's actually going back to the village.

Kagome on the other hand just woke up still feeling tired and weak to even move, but she made an effort to stand up. She suddenly noticed that she was wearing Inuyasha's red kimono. She tightened it up knowing that it looks big for her and that it won't look nice if she wears something loose. She looked down not seeing her shoes and decided that she will have to put to up with the fact that she's going outside with her bare feet. She didn't hesitate as she went outside.

The brightness of the sun made her cover her eyes and look back but then she saw Inuyasha sleeping with his head down. The rough and rocky ground was a pain for her to bear but she didn't mind it and decided to go to the place where they first met and where she realized how much she wanted to be with him; she went to Goshinboku, the Sacred Tree.

Inuyasha sensed that somebody was standing in front of him just a while ago. He was awakened by the scent and knew who it was from, "Kagome!" He ran following the scent like someone who was being chased by a wild boar. He ran not noticing where he's leading to until he saw her sitting face-to-face with the treeand her head leaning on it. Memories brought back to him, scenes of the time when he was sealed by Kikyo and the time when he first saw Kagome. Then he came back staring at the sight, she was crying….Kagome.

He looked at her worriedly, "Ka….kagome" he whispered to himself. '_Why? Why are you still crying? Does it really hurt that much?' _Then before he was about to go to her, he saw her tears and a massive impact came to his thoughts. He heard Kikyo's voice. '_Did you cry Inuyasha? Did you cry?'_ He couldn't stand it. He was too afraid to know what he really feels towards her and Kikyo. He moved back as he watched her cry. Then he ran.

Suddenly he saw Miroku run towards him. Both of them stopped as they met and Miroku was gasping for air. "Sango! Sango!" he kept on saying as he still gasped for air. "She's in the spring and I couldn't….I couldn't get her out…it sinks humans down!" he continued but still he was struggling for breath.

"What spring?"

"The one where Kagome was..."

Inuyasha growled and ran as fast as he could to get there.

Miroku on the other hand went back inside the hut and got his staff. He noticed Kagome wasn't there but decided to bring her bow and arrows. "Kagome-sama!" he shouted.

"Miroku? What is it?" Kagome came just in time.

He grabbed her hand, carried her and put her down on Kirara's back. He also rode on Kirara and they catched up with Inuyasha running. He handed Kagome her bow and arrows. "Sango's in danger on that spring!" he said as he pointed down at the same spring Kagome was.

They went down as Inuyasha arrived. Shippo was there pulling a hand out of the water.

"Sango!"

**I would really like to thank the following for the reviews:) **

**-angel**

**-Black Juju **

**-darkhanyou27**

**-datshoxy**

**-inufan8900**

**-RamblingPhilosopher **

**Thanks also for the following who added my story, A Moonlight Kiss by Seraphic Desire, in your favorites list:)**

**-Black Juju**

**-chelboo1992**

**-DarkNeko455**

**-inufan8900**

**-inuyasha-4-me**

**Lastly but not the least, thanks again to chelboo1992 and darkhanyou27 for adding my story, A Moonlight Kiss by Seraphic Desire, in your story alert list.**

**It took me the whole afternoon to make this chapter so better send me reviews! Hehe… **


	8. A Nightmare?

Chapter 8 – A Nightmare?

Inuyasha quickly helped Shippo grab Sango out of the water and so did Kirara.

"Just a little more!" Kagome shouted as she worryingly watched both of them getting Sango out.

Miroku who kept on panicking remembered to get Sango's clothes and so he ran off to look for it. As soon as he got it he went back and arrived just in time.

Sango who's still unconscious was already in Kirara's back. Good thing Kagome was there to dress her up.

"Wait! I have to seal the rock! It's the one that's making the spring tainted," Miroku said as he started to chant something and quickly finished sealing it.

The moment they arrived back in the village, Keade ran towards them knowing what happened to Sango and still seeing her unconscious.

"She's not breathing…she swallowed too much water," Kaede said looking at them.

'_mouth-to-mouth!'_ Kagome remembered what she learned from their swimming class and quickly sat beside Sango and opened her mouth and hold her nose and chin up. Then she did a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Miroku shouted getting a bit nerve-racking, "What do you think you're doing!"

Inuyasha who was also shocked gave her a disgusted look. But it was gone when Sango coughed and spitted water out from her mouth. Then because of all the exhaustion she couldn't help to stay awake.

"Wow Kagome! You're amazing!" Shippo clapped and Kagome gave a faint smile.

"I learned it from class…it's a mouth-to-mouth rescus-something…I don't really know what it's called…I only remembered the mouth-to-mouth part."

"Interesting…but you should've taught me before and let me do it!" Miroku insisted.

" Feh" was all Inuyasha could say.

Kagome remembered that both of them still weren't in talking terms. She looked at him but as she looked at him his eyes were angry and there she saw Kikyo. She couldn't stand to look. She looked down and then unwanted scenes of Kikyo and Inuyasha flashed in her mind. She shook her head and then she felt tears went down from her eyes. '_No! I can't cry in here! Not right now! He can't see me like this!' _

She suddenly ran out of the hut as fast as she could. She didn't know where to go but again remembered the Sacred Tree, Goshinboku and hurriedly ran there. She stopped when suddenly she felt something painful. Then did she remember that she was still running barefoot. "Ouch! Ouch!" She decided to walk slowly towards the tree and when she arrived, she gave her right foot a slight massage and thought of how stupid she looked in front of Inuyasha when she cried. '_I just couldn't stand it…I'm not supposed to meddle with their relationship! I can't compete with her! I just can't! He loves her and that's what matters right? Right!' _

Back in the hut 

"What happened to her?" Miroku asked Shippo but he just gave him a shrug then looked at Inuyasha who in turn wasn't looking at him but up the roof with his arms folded.

"I'm going out," Inuyasha said as if he didn't care one bit of what just happened. Kaede went out too and followed Shippo who went along with her.

Sango who's still sleeping gave a slight yawn and opened her eyes seeing only Miroku. Miroku who saw her wake up sat next right to her with certainty. His eyes were full of concern and stared at her tenderly.

"Miroku…where" before she could say anything else, Miroku instantly hugged her.

"I was so worried…" he whispered to her as hegave her a tighter yet gentleembrace but then he lets go as her lips touched his. He kissed back and knew that he loved her right from the very first time he laid his eyes on her.

But then a voice suddenly broke them off, "Ah..ugh….huh? I- I didn't mean to!" Shippo ran out of the hut shouting and feeling embarrassed.

Sango laughed a bit and Miroku smiled at her. "Hmm…I'm going out," Sango said making Miroku a bit confused but she gave him a kiss before she went out weakly.

Miroku stopped his daydreaming and hurried out towards Sango, "Hey! You can't just go outside! You still need to rest!"

"I have to talk to Kagome first"

"Oh ok….but! But! Can I have another one before you go?" Miroku asked and waited for Sango to give him a kiss but then Sango just came pass him and replied, "That will have to wait."

"Aww…," he slowly went back and tried to look for Shippo. Sango on the other hand came by Inuyasha sitting up in the tree, "Inuyasha! Do you know where Kagome went?" Inuyasha didn't answer and seeing Inuyasha like that made her feel stupid and so she threw a stone at him. "What did you do that for!"

"Just because you're angry at her for not talking to you doesn't mean you won't answer me back!"

"I don't know okay!"

"Hmph," Sango got annoyed and went looking for Kagome herself even thought she still felt a bit dizzy. Then as she was walking towards a huge tree, she saw her crying. She walked straight to her and sat down right next to her as if something wasn't going on at all.

"Sango!" Kagome wiped her tears as she looked at her.

"It's the dream isn't it?"

Kagome looked down.

"I wouldn't even dare to remember it…but my family is just gone and I couldn't do anything to make them come back except Kohaku and I know it's hard but…"

"It's just hard to face a nightmare that could just happen even…..right now…"

**I'm so sorry it took me long to update….but hey I did give an update! Reviews plz: ) By the way I added a bit of something in my profile! **

**Thanks to pure-tainted2006 for adding my story, A Moonlight Kiss by Seraphic Desire, in your favorites list. **

**Thanks again to inufan8900 and darkhanyou27 for sending me reviews!**


	9. I Can't Breathe!

Chapter 9 – I Can't Breathe!

**I don't own Inuyasha but I own this story! **

He sat up in the branch of the tree just outside Kaede's hut and thoughts raced into his mind. It was almost sundown and everyone in the village was busy inside their houses for dinner but he stayed out alone.

Kagome looked out of the hut and saw him thinking so deeply. She was holding food just for him but she was too scared that he might say something that she wouldn't like to hear. It would be painful for her to hear his words of uncertainty but it also pains her to wait. She went back inside and gave the ramen to Shippo asking him to give it to Inuyasha for her.

Shippo nodded knowing the circumstances between the two and so he didn't hesitate to ask why but directly went to Inuyasha and handed up the ramen to him.

"I'm not hungry"

"But…"

"Feh."

"Inuyasha…Kagome made me give this to you."

"Then tell her that I don't want it!" Inuyasha wore an angry face with her arms crossed. '_Why doesn't she give it to me by herself?'_

Shippo walked back looking at the ramen and feeling bad of what might Kagome feel. He looked back to Inuyasha and shouted, "Talk to her Inuyasha! Don't be too stupid!"

Inuyasha didn't feel like punching him for calling him stupid. He simply ignored it and thought about what Shippo told him. '_He does have a point…'_ He wanted to talk to her but he doesn't know how to approach her without hurting her. He doesn't want to see her cry again because it makes him feel like it was his fault.

"He…He said…"

"No, it's okay Shippo…I heard."

"Sorry Kagome…"

"It wasn't your fault.."

Shippo gave Kagome the ramen and ate with the others. It was a bit quiet but it was still noisy having Miroku around. His sweetness to Sango became an annoyance instead as he kept on asking Sango for another kiss.

"Not now!" Sango whispered to him annoyingly, "It won't be good for Kagome seeing us like this.."

Miroku understood what Sango was trying to say. Kagome was really caught inside her emotions and they can't do anything to get those two together. If they would meddle with their situation, things will just seem worse and that would be a big major problem.

This time she couldn't stand it. She held the cup of ramen on her hands tightly and went for the door. Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara looked at her as she went outside and this made them all nervous.

"I just wish this SITUATION ends!" Sango blurted out.

"Yes. Kagome-sama is really having a difficult time" Miroku in turn agreed.

"If only Inuyasha would talk to her…"

"And be more mature!" Shippo added.

Kagome walked towards a tree and bent down putting the ramen on the ground. She didn't dare to look up but instantly turned back but then a voice came out…

"I don't need it."

She felt something hit her. Without trying to show any emotions in front him, she closed her eyes trying to stop the tears come out again. She did it. As she was about to stand up and take a step forward, a stone hit her foot. Then did she realize that she was cut. It wasn't deep though but he smelled it, the red fluid that flows through each human vein; blood.

'_Ouch! Ugh….I forgot I wasn't wearing shoes…' _

Suddenly a silver and red flash caught her eye as someone took her from the ground. A pair of arms was holding her and two golden eyes met hers.

"What is it? Where? Tell me where it went! You Okay?" Inuyasha asked trying to know what hit her. He kept on looking around and sniffing what could have lie ahead but there was nothing. He looked at her.

'_She's still wearing it but…'( _it - red kimono but the red flash – red pants

Then he saw her feet with scratches. He understood why and looked at her deep brown eyes. Silence grew as they gazed at each other but it stopped when tears came out from her eyes.

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome muttered as she tightened her grip on his white shirt and cried on his chest. An embrace from her made him feel relieved about the thought that he'll get a chance to let her talk about it. But he didn't dare to stop that moment and instead wished that this embrace would last forever. Still it pains him to feel and smell her tears. He hugged her back then she heard her cry…

"I'm…I'm sc-scared…." she cried, ""I'm so scared!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha held her back gently, "You can tell me."

She held back her tears and wiped them off. "-sniff-...-sniff-...But I can't…I just can't"

Little did they know that Miroku, Sango and Shippo were peaking outside the hut.

"But Sango they look sweet already! Can't Ihave it already?"

"Know what! You sound so desperate! Anyways Kagome still has to talk to him about that dream." This made Miroku give a grin.

"Dream? What dream? Is it scary?" Shippo questioned her.

"Uhm...Just forget what I said," she sighed.

Shippo wondered.

"Kagome-sama seems really sad though."

-Back to Inuyasha and Kagome-

"Why can't you?"

"I just can't okay? -sniff-" She looked down but then she felt Inuyasha's hands clasped his shoulders tight.

"You have to loosen up that burden and just tell me! Crying won't help!"

"But I CAN'T! I just can't tell you!"

"Why? Do you think crying on that stupid tree will help?"

Kagome gasped, '_he knew? hesaw me?'_She realized that she wanted to tellhim, but then why is it like something's stopping her blurting it out?

"I had a….I had…I.."

"Tell me…." Inuyasha said softly with his eyes focused to hers.

"I...I...I can't…breathe," Kagome fainted right into his arms. He took hold of her and put her down. He suddenly felt nervous and panicked but not as panic-looking like Miroku was when Sango didn't breathe.

"Kagome! Wake up! Wake…What's happening to you?"

'_She's! She's not breathing!'_

He didn't knowwhat to do but the first thing that went through his mind was what Kagome did to save Sango. He closed his eyes like he had no other choice. '_I have to do it!'_ He bent forwardto her faceand saw her lips close to his.

**Another chapter done! Hope to hear something good from all of you! Reviews plz! Hehe : )**

**I'll try my best to update more chapters before June coz' we're off to another summer vacation….**

**Thanks to ForbiddenYoukaiMiko and kagome10678 for adding my story, A Moonlight Kiss by Seraphic Desire, in your favorites list.**

**Thanks again to kagome10678 and also to Stanman101 for the reviews!**


	10. It's Over Kikyo!

Chapter 10 – It's Over Kikyo

**I don't own Inuyasha but I own this story! '-'**

'_BREATHE! Why won't you breathe!'_

She was beside him laying unconsciously, not breathing, and possibly dying. Inuyasha continued what he had to do.

Shippo gasped and covered his eyes. "Eww…."

"What's so bad about kissing?" Miroku looked at Shippo.

Sango smiled and giggled, "They look so sweet together!"

Miroku grinned again and this time he didn't ask her for that kiss, "No…wait! That looks like that mouth-to-mouth rescue thing Kagome did to you!"

Shippo quickly took off his hands from his eyes and looked closely. When he saw Inuyasha's desperate face, he ran. "Kagome!"

Both Sango and Miroku looked at each other worryingly and followed Shippo. "What happened? I thought you two were actually kissing!"

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked him only seeing his face all blank, "Kagome-sama's not breathing again!"

"Just like when she got drowned in that…" Sango remembered.

"But she didn't go there!" Shippo shouted.

Inuyasha was sitting there with a blank face, like in a complete shock.

"Inuyasha! Snap out of it!" Shippo yelled right into his ears.

"I….I….just told her to tell me what's wrong…." He replied with a stutter.

Suddenly a blue light orbed inside her body came out. Then a scent catched Inuyasha and the others to look back, soul catchers came from nowhere and was heading towards them. Inuyasha stood up and murmured, "Kikyo…"

A familiar silhouette appeared from a distance. It gave a hint of a young lady approaching with long tied hair and a bow on her hand.

"Kikyo-sama?" Miroku confusingly asked.

Sango hurriedly went back to the hut to get Hiraikotsu and as she got back, she didn't hesitate to kill the soul catchers coming near Kagome. One strike and three disappeared into ashes. Saving Kagome from those things was the least she could do to help as her bestfriend and unrelated sister. The blue light orb came back again inside her. This made a slight relief to them.

"Sango... Miroku…" Inuyasha gave them a quick glance and they knew what he meant.

Shippo stood beside the two and Kagomewhile Inuyasha went closer to Kikyo.

He stopped as he arrived in front of her. Then suddenly Kikyo gave a slight laugh of amusement. Inuyasha stared at her not believing of what he just heard.

" Kikyo..did?"

Kikyo laughed then stared at him with such deceiving eyes, "Inuyasha…." She touched his face making him feel the allurement of her affection. "Stay with me…." She continued and pulled his hand for an embrace. "Come with me…." A great flash of light appeared encircling both of them and it's starting to get larger. Shippo couldn't stand to see Inuyasha forget Kagome.

"Inuyasha! _Baka_! Don't forget KAGOME!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes from the drawing power released by Kikyo forcing him to go with her deep down to the depths of hell. '_Kagome!'_ The light faded away and hatred poured out once more. "Urghhhh! She'll pay for this!"

"Kikyo! She's got nothing to do with this!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"No, She has something to do with this! I thought you wanted to stay with me? But why does she always break the chance?"

Inuyasha was alarmed by what she said.

"Oh yes of course, being together does brought romance between you and that that thing!"

"She's…she's not a thing! She lives!"

Kikyo looked back, "I knew it! You…you do hate me because I'm nothing but clay and bones! But she is falling into my trap….soon she'll die…" She gave a faint smile and everyone except Sango was shocked by this.

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up! Don't let that stupid dream get you! Kagome! Kagome….." Sango cried as she fell sitting beside Kagome's body. She continued shaking her just to wake up.

'_Dream? What dream?' _Inuyasha gave a tight grip on Kikyo's arm, "What did you do to her?"

"Hmm…quite a grip you have there Inuyasha," Kikyo replied in amusment of not telling him. But then his grip got tighter, "What did you do to her?"

"Urgh! You're hurting me! Is that it Inuyasha? Don't you love me anymore?" Inuyasha removed his hand off her.

"I...I don't know."

"You always don't know!...Oh well telling you won't harm anyway," Kikyo was starting to like what she's doing, LettingInuyasha know meant that she was sure that nobody can do anything to save Kagome. "Isn't it foolish Inuyasha? That jealousy always run through human veins. I just simply took a little trip with her and also a soothing bath in a nice hot spring."

"No you didn't! But…how did..where?" Miroku suddenly interrupted. He look so shocked that everyone turned to him.

"What is it houshi-sama?" Sango asked him.

"There was a rumor long ago that mikos could have the power to enter people's minds but then the last miko that managed to master this power vanished and was never seen again. No one believed it so it became a legend," Miroku explained.

Kikyo laughed at this, "Nice story but I already possessed this power long after I knew that I was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. I just didn't use it but then again using it once wouldn't be too much for me…..how about a little show for Kagome?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha quickly looked at Kagome. Her eyes opened fast, looking up in the dark night sky. Then half of her straightened up and her head rapidly looked down. A couple of coughs with a bit of water coming out of her made them worry. Shippo went close to her but a barrier surrounding her electrified him off to the ground.

"Shippo!" Sango took him into his arms and asked if he's okay.

"Why are you doing this to Kagome?" Shippo asked Kikyo loudly then turned to Inuyasha seeing him standing up and looking down, "Inuyasha! Don't let her do this to Kagome!"

Inuyasha formed a fist out of his hands, tighter and tighter it looked. Kagome was plainly staring at them with blank eyes while seated. She couldn't move nor speak but they could tell that she wanted to say something. Tears formed from her eyes and even though Inuyasha didn't turn to see it, he could smell the salty scent of it. He didn't want to see her cry, but still he knew he was crying. He didn't want to leave her, lose her, not love her….Then he knew what he feels….like thunder and lightning that striked him from a mighty storm…….storm that symbolizes heavy rain and the heavy rain that comes after a drizzle…droplets of water similar to tears when she cried for him….sadness and joy from those tears that made him feel loved….the love that no one else could give to him even when he didn't love her back……but then he couldn't want anything better but that love she greatly have for him…..and now did he only realize that he loved her more than he thought he could love someone…he loved her…… Kagome.

"It's over….Kikyo…"

**I made it to the tenth chapter! I'm so happy right now but partly sad about the story, but then…it's not yet finished! I hope you guys like it!**

**ReviewS please! Hehe…. : ) **

**Thanks to young kagome for the review! **


	11. Ending

Chapter 11 – Ending (No…I don't mean the story)

**I don't own Inuyasha but I own this story! **

"It's over….Kikyo…"

Three words spoken from mere silence, it could have been something romantic like I love you or hatred like I hate you, but this time it wasn't something romantic nor was it hatred. It was emphatically the ending….

"Over? What do you mean by over Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked him in denial to the fact that she did know what he meant.

Shippo, Sango and Miroku smiled. This time Inuyasha looked straight at her not like he usually do.

"Feh. You know exactly what I mean!"

If she was alive, she would've felt as if someone dug a hole in her heart but then again she was nothing more but a reflection, an illusion of her spirit brought back to finish something…to rest in peace.

"You did say you're life is mine…..you can't just simply take it back from me you know…" she chuckled and took an arrow from her back. "You'll pay for what you did!" She aimed her arrow at him and released it. Memories went back of what happened fifty-one years ago and scenes of bitter recollections already passed, still Inuyasha didn't regret of his decision.

Kagome tried her best to move. She took a deep breath, clutched an amount of soil and tried to pull it like actually carrying a heavy bag of sack. Then she felt a sudden release from the heavy feeling in her. She knew it….she can do it…but then again the barrier around her wouldn't let her go anywhere. Without even stopping to think, she reached for a stone and threw it right to the arrow. Inuyasha evaded fast beforethe arrowwould hit him.

"Kagome…" he uttered turning his head over his shoulders.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted and a flash of blue light surrounded her, the barrier disappeared.

"How….how did you manage to break my barrier?" Kikyo shouted crossly. She took another arrow to her bow and aimed it, not to Inuyasha but to Kagome. Kagome still looked like she'll faint after having such a long life-sucking dream. Without trying to stop Kikyo with words, he immediately ran towards Kagome and striked Kikyo aimlessly with his claws, "Sankon tetsu!"

An impact threw her to the ground and before she tried to get up did she only realize that she got hit on her side. Souls of the dead went out of her lifeless body and if she was alive she would have been unconscious by now. But then again immense fury made her determined to blemish such hatred inside her. If only she was able to kill him before instead of sealing him, there would be no other reason for her to lifelessly exist in this world. She narrowed her eyes horridly to the pair in front of her. She made an effort standing up and took a posture with focused eyes.

'_Could she be trying to have that arrow as her last shot? No way!' _Miroku thought feeling extremely stressed about this fight between Inuyasha and Kikyo. _'To think this was some kind of a lovers' quarrel but it turned out to be a love triangle fight... if only I had Sango fight for me that would be' _But then he heard a swoosh and that meant Kikyo already released the arrow.

All heads turned directly to Kagome and Inuyasha. But then where are they? No one was there from the last time Miroku was looking at both of them. Miroku turned to Sango and Shippo who in turn looked at him too, "Where'd they go?" they asked each other.

"I was looking at Kikyo," Shippo said.

"Yeah, me too." Sango.

"Uhh...Kikyo's gone too," Miroku interrupted as he pointed to the spot where they saw her last.

"We better look for them before something worst happens," Sango said.

Floating orb-like objects gathered around captured by such creatures that looked like snakes slithering in the air. They released the souls of the dead to a body collapsed in a tree deep in the forest. After a numerous souls collected, she stood up while leaning to the trunk of the tree and got nothing else to do but to go on walking till she meets them once more. "Such impertinence….to die is to cease your existence, Inuyasha…" Kikyo muttered.

Inuyasha stopped in a branch of a tree big enough for both of them. He put Kagome down with her back leaning on to the tree. She fainted right after he took her from getting hit by the arrow. He sat right next to her and stopped to gaze at her.

He could smell her sweet scent….an aroma he'd never resist.

'_She looks tired even when she's asleep….' _He went closer to her and touched her cheek with his finger without even knowing he was actually doing it. When he saw himself touching her she pulled his hand back alarmingly. He continued to gaze at her then she murmured, "I..nu..yasha…"

His dog ears straightened up, _'She's dreaming again…what's she dreaming about me anyway?…' _he wondered and smile. Unexpectedly Kagome's hand grabbed his white shirt (note: Kagome's still wearing his fire-rat robe since her uniform's ruined) towards her. Inuyasha was shocked when he found himself kissing her. He didn't know what to do or react but then Kagome's eyes opened and in great shock too her hand suddenly slapped him off to the ground.

"Arrrghh," Inuyasha shouted and felt rather stupid.

"Oh! Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to," Kagome looked down seeing Inuyasha's face crashed to the ground.

"What did you do that for?" he yelled as he stood up red-faced.

"Why ask me? You were the one kissing me in my sleep!"

"Me? You grabbed me!"

"Then why get all red?" Kagome crossed her arms and looked away from him.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded and he bursted, "Urghh!"

"Hmph.."

'_Please say she's not mad! Not mad! Please! Please! Please!'_

He closed his eyes expecting a SIT from her but then he only heard her move. He opened his eyes and saw her about to jump down. His eyes grew big and before he could stop her, she landed on top of him. "Ouch!" She whimpered as she touched her elbow.

It was already sunrise and both of them looked up as its light came upon them. Footsteps were heard. Miroku, Sango and Shippo on Kirara appeared but then Miroku stopped them and gave both of them a '_I can't believe this'_ look. Inuyasha and Kagome looked in reply '_What's with him?'_

Sango gasped and Shippo tried to see why they were wearing such faces but then as he got a glimpse of it Miroku's hand covered his eyes. Shippo's mouth dropped down as he was able to get a slight peek of it. Sango's hands clapped. "Oh my! I knew someday you'd two would be together!" she congratulated, ran to them and gave each of them a handshake.

Then did they only remember that they were in a position they didn't mean to be in. Kagome looked the other way and so did Inuyasha, both parted with blushing faces.

**They look so sweet in my imagination…oh well….how was it? Hope you guys like it though…. REVIEWS PLEASE: ) (working on the next chapter right now! ; ) hehe...)**

**Thanks again to young kagome for the review and for adding my story, My Moonlight Kiss by Seraphic Desire, in your favorites list.**

**Also thanks to Avelyn Lauren for the review and for adding my story, My Moonlight Kiss by Seraphic Desire, in your story alert list. **


	12. Present Vacation 1

Chapter 12 – Present Vacation 1

Kagome was taking a long deserved rest from all that happened. She wanted to go home but she was too tired to even move so she took Sango's advice of going back tomorrow instead. Her mind kept on wandering though, before her eyes finally gave up.

The others were outside having all the pleasures of a nice afternoon. Inuyasha was sitting outside on a log as if waiting for Kagome to wake up. Shippo on the other hand, kept on annoying him for fun even though he gets a few punches for it. Sango and Miroku were getting closer and closer.

"Feh…Would you two stop it?" Inuyasha growled at the couple's sweet talks.

Shippo looked from Inuyasha to the couple innocently. Sango suddenly stood up and walked towards him, annoyed by Inuyasha's interference. '_Why does he always destroy the mood?' _Her face got fiery red and tried to burst something until it really came out, "Just because you and Kagome aren't together yet doesn't mean...argghh! Whatever! Miroku we're going for a walk!" Sango dragged Miroku for a walk leaving Shippo and Inuyasha behind.

"This is going to be a long afternoon…"Shippo sighed as he took some crayons and drew something on the log Inuyasha's been sitting.

He could hear nothing else but the birds chirping, leaves rustling as they rubbed against each other, the swishing sound of the wind and Shippo's crayons tapping against the log. He couldn't bear the silence between him and everything that surrounded him. If only he could make some noise but that would be quite disturbing for Kagome. He stomped his foot and stood up but just as he turned he saw a black-haired girl with brown hazel eyes.

She was about to take a step forward out in the rough ground with bare feet when suddenly he carried her bridal style by surprise. They gazed at each other's eyes as the wind brushed through their faces and silver-black hairs intertwined. Shippo ran to greet her but stopped and observed both of them staring. He just couldn't wait much longer so he broke off the silence, "You could just kiss her you know!"

Inuyasha glared at Shippo but then Kagome just smiled and laughed a bit. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Kagome stopped and smiled. "Where's Sango and Miroku?"

"They ran off…Inuyasha got mad at them," Shippo replied.

"Mad because?" Kagome asked, waiting for a reply.

"Hmph," he ignored.

"Don't worry Kagome…I know where they are…I'll go and look for them," Shippo said as he walked towards the direction where Sango and Miroku went a while ago.

"Oh okay Shippo. Take care, okay?" Kagome shouted as she waved goodbye. "Tell them I'll be coming back after three days!"

"Okay!" Shippo ran this time and waved back.

"Three days?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah….algebra," she sighed.

"I-I'll get you there."

"Uhm…you don't need to. I could just walk from here."

"No, I'll……carry you." Inuyasha insisted.

Kagome blushed and tried to look away but then she didn't want him to notice, "Hmmm? Are you really Inuyasha?" She asked him, their faces close to each other.

This time it was Inuyasha's turn to get red. "_Baka_! You'll get your feet hurt!" he bursted lessening the blush on his face and turned at his side. Instead of hearing something like 'it was a joke' from her, he heard a slight laugh. "What now?"

Kagome shook her head, "Nothing…"

Inuyasha ran through the woods with Kagome on his arms. She felt happy about it as she felt his arms wrapped around her.

She tightened her grip on his shirt and closed her eyes.

Kagome :

_He's so warm…_

If only they could stay like this forever, she'd feel like it was heaven.

He noticed her grip on him and it made him feel better. He remembered the same feeling when they embraced. But the daydreaming had to end when they arrived in the well. Inuyasha didn't stop and quickly jumped with her down inside.

It was dark, humid and cold but still it was nothing. They were contented by the warmth flowing against each other's skin. Kagome gave a bit of a squeal as they landed on the ground with a thud.

Inuyasha jumped up again and this time there was no forest or any leaves rustling but instead an inside of an old room to cover up the ancient well. He walked outside still having Kagome on his arms.

"Home!" Kagome clapped with a smile on her face.

The moment he saw her smile, he remembered each time she gave him a smile. It was a relief for him because it was a bit long before she smiled again from that dream. _What was that dream?_ The question went into his mind again.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

Inuyasha shook his head and walked her outside that dark old room and the minute they got out of it, the fresh sweet air went against their faces through a gentle breeze. Leaves were falling from a large tree, Goshinboku and birds were twittering. It was nice to see the old shrine again. It's been long. She's been absent for too long, almost a month perhaps…good thing exams weren't given until next week.

They went inside the house and there Souta and grandpa were eating lunch. It's Saturday and they used to eat together during weekends before she couldn't join them because she had to go to the feudal era. Her mom was standing and still preparing a dish. Each of them looked at the opened door on their side as they heard a door closed. They were expecting someone to come walking by pass them. It was Inuyasha and he was still carrying Kagome. All of them stared at each other.

There was a bit of a silence starting.

Souta gave a big smile. Inuyasha knew what it meant, he had to play video games with him again and he just gave a quick sigh.

"Thanks Inuyasha," Kagome went down and Inuyasha gently took her off his arms.

"Mama!" she ran and hugged her mom with joy.

"Kagome…" her mom hugged her back and smiled.

"Why were you carrying Kagome, boy?" her grandpa interrupted.

Inuyasha just stared blankly as he sat down with them in the table. Her grandpa squinted his eyes and questioned, "She's pregnant isn't she?"

Inuyasha face got beat red. It grew more when Souta's gaze grew larger and suddenly blurted, "Whoah! That is so cool! That meanswe're likereal brothers now!"

Kagome was about to laugh but she tried not to. She was about to say no when suddenly Inuyasha started shouting all blushy.

"HELL NO! I just carried her coz' she walks so slow with those feet!"

Then something hit his head. It was a plastic spoon and no one else would have thrown it but Kagome. He turned to her and was about to ask what was that for but it was her turn to shout.

"I didn't ask you to carry me! And I thought you carried me because you wanted to!"

"Now, now….let's just eat before the ramen gets cold."

Inuyasha just had his third bowl and still he wanted to eat more. Souta kept on talking to Inuyasha while Kagome's grandpa looked at him with awe. Inuyasha was eating fast so Kagome's mom cooked for more ramen. Kagome just finished hers and stood up. The three looked at her while she went out the dining area and as she passed by again with a towel and soap on her hand. She was going to take a soothing bath. Bath was one of her favorite things to do to get relaxed.

All of them were still in the dining area except Kagome and her mom who was preparing Souta's room for an extra guest but Inuyasha kept on eating. He hasn't eaten that much in a week though. Grandpa was drinking his favorite green tea and Souta kept his attention to Inuyasha and asked him things about the feudal era and "monsters."

Grandpa kept on sipping, Souta asking and Inuyasha eating. Inuyasha was focused on the ramen but then he stopped when he smelled her sweet aroma closer and closer.

_Her scent's so nice…_

Kagome passed by the open door wearing only a towel on her body and on her head. Her footsteps on the wooden floor were heard. Grandpa gave a quick glance and continued sipping tea and so did Souta but still kept on asking. But Inuyasha still had his eyes on the opened door even though she wasn't there already. Souta and grandpa looked at him as they noticed him not eating anymore. Grandpa understood but Souta didn't, well not much.

"Inu no nii-chan? Inu no nii-chan!" Souta shouted.

_She looked so ho-_

"Snap out of it Inuyasha!" This time grandpa shouted.

Inuyasha turned his head slowly. "Huh?"

Grandpa just sighed. Souta didn't get it but he thought Inuyasha wanted to take a bath too. So he stopped and thought.

"Let's take a bath!"

**Sorry guys for not updating for so long! But hey here's the new chapter! Hope you like it! **

**Thanks to kyoko-uchiha, Smiley Gurl 87 and poolsofgoldenbeauty for the reviews!**

**Thanks to kyoko-uchiha and anime-sweet-heart-14 for adding my story, A Moonlight Kiss by Seraphic Desire, in your favorites list!**

**Thanks again: ) **

**ReviewS please! **


	13. Present Vacation 2

Chapter 13 – Present Vacation 2

**I don't own Inuyasha but I own this story!**

Souta kept on pulling him towards the bathroom. But then again Inuyasha refused to. Still he kept on pulling and pushing him.

"What? Are you scared of water?" he shouted at him while pulling him hard.

"Tsk..NO!" he replied, "You burned me the last time!" But as he stared at him, he gave in, "FINE!"

Souta smiled. He grabbed Inuyasha inside the bathroom.

Inuyasha sighed with relief of experiencing relaxation after so much fighting and tiresome walking. The water was like massaging every muscle in his body but then again it was Souta who was giving him a slight massage at his back. This time, he made sure that the water wasn't that hot so that it won't burn him again like the last time. He really liked it laying in the tub and doing nothing. It was really relaxing.

He smelled a familiar scent but it he could only smell a bit of it. He looked for it until Souta asked him. "What are you looking for?"

"It's that scent. It smells nice…"

"Scent?"

"Kagome's."

"I don't know maybe it's because she's just outside."

"No, I could smell something that has her scent on it…"

Souta shrugged. He changed his mind in looking for it until Souta handed him the soap.

"Here. Use this."

Inuyasha could smell it and it smelled so nice, not the soap's scent but the fragrance of her scent.

"Kagome…"

"Oh! So you mean the soap? Yeah…she used that a while ago that's why you could smell her with it."

-Kagome-

"Mama! Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome appeared on her mom's room.

She was writing a list of what to buy in the market the next day since Inuyasha had eaten many for just one night and that meant she had to buy more. "Souta's taking a bath with him, sweetie," her mom replied without looking at her. She needed to finish that list early to take a long rest.

Kagome just went back to her room without asking her anything else. She didn't want to disturb her and she needed to start studying but she didn't know what to study first. There was only one way to solve that problem and that is, to call her friends. First call was on Yuka.

"Hello?...Yuka?"

"Kagome! Are you okay now? I hope your diabetes didn't get worse!"

Kagome felt a pinch as she heard Yuka saying that she had diabetes. She tightened her grip on the phone and just sighed. "I was just sick, Yuka. It wasn't diabetes."

"Oh that's great! I mean it's great that it wasn't diabetes…but are you okay now?"

"Yeah don't worry. I just needed to stay home for a while but I'm fine now."

"You really missed a lot...lessons and everything! Hojo kept on asking about you though, he really likes you. You should date him."

"I called because I wanted to study for our exam this Monday. Can you lend me your notes?"

"Oh…I'm sorry Kagome but I also need to study…. I have the copy of pages that needs to be studied, I wish it would help."

"Uhm…no…it's my fault. I should have known. But that will do…what pages are they?"

Kagome reached out for a piece of paper and a pen inside the drawer in the telephone side table. She was ready to take down what Yuka said but then something bumped into her….then she noticed that it wasn't a something, it was someone naked. She screamed in shock.

"INUYASHA!"

The phone on her hand was dropped and she was still standing in shock. Yuka who was still on the phone kept on asking of what happened but Kagome wasn't listening. She was paying attention more attention to the hanyou standing before her.

Inuyasha who was obviously running from something, still had shampoo on his hair and a bit of soap on his skin. When he knew he bumped into Kagome, he kept on yelling, "Get it off me!"

"Inu no nii-chan!" Souta stood directly before Inuyasha trying to cover him in front of his sister. Kagome who was still looking in shock with her mouth opened, really needed to get out with the 'daydreaming' thing.

"I tried to stop him but I guess the shampoo went into his eyes," Souta explained to Kagome who kept on pushing Inuyasha back the door. Even though he tried to get him back inside, Inuyasha still kept on going forward and this made Souta get out of the way.

"Get it off! It stings!" Inuyasha cried to Kagome.

Kagome kept on going backward as Inuyasha got closer but Inuyasha's shouting made her get back from herself. She grabbed him back to the bathroom with Souta wearing only a towel. She turned the sink on and washed Inuyasha's face. As she held his face, their eyes brought them together, closer and a kissing scene was about to happen but then Souta interrupted, "We're not done yet!"

She quickly went out and closed the door. She leaned back to the door and sighed.

"He's great…"she murmured but then again she still had lots of things left to do.

-Late at Night the next day-

'_What's she doing right now? Is she sleeping already?_' Inuyasha was lying on the bed with Souta on his left sleeping. He couldn't sleep yet. He was too occupied of thinking about her. Then something went back to his mind. ' _Kagome! Kagome! Wake up! Don't let that stupid dream get you!'_

He quickly stood up and ran fast towards Kagome's room but he made sure he wasn't too loud for anyone to wake up. As he came barging in the door, Kagome was sleeping on her desk with her book open. It was dark inside but the lamp illuminated enough to light the room. He walked towards her and slowly carried her into his arms. Then he laid her down gently on her bed. As he was about to let go of her, she suddenly moved unconsciously grabbing him back, "Don't leave me…"

He couldn't resist her. He lay down beside her and finally he was able to sleep.

-6:54AM-

"Hmm…" Her back arched as she slept close to him. She accidentally hugged him thinking it was her pillow. Then she woke up as she felt strands of hair. He opened her eyes and saw a sleeping hanyou beside her. She stared at him as if she was still half-asleep until she realized that it was Inuyasha. She didn't dare to wake him up but instead she smiled. She took a quick glance at the clock and it was almost 7 am, the usual time she wakes up. She didn't want to get up yet. Instead she just lay down beside him and spent the time looking at him sleeping. Then…

"KRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG! KRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGG!"

Inuyasha suddenly stood up and it startled Kagome so she sat upright her bed. "It was just the alarm," she said to him as she rubbed her eyes.

"Why were you sleeping beside me?"

Inuyasha sat and looked down. "I remembered Sango mentioning something about you and a dream…"

"Oh…don't worry. I didn't have it last night."

"What was it?"

"Uhm…I'll tell you later during lunchtime. Meet me in school." She got up from bed and walked towards her closet. She handed him his fire-rat robe. "I already washed it."

He took it and wore it. Still, he could smell her scent in it and he really liked it.

-7:30AM-

She went out and felt the surroundings different but the Sacred Tree. Inuyasha also came out and followed her. She turned at him.

"Wear the hat."

"I don't want it and I don't even want to wear this stuff!"

"You know you should."

"Fine! But only because you said so!"

Kagome gave him a smile and it made him feel better.

-7:51AM-

Kagome arrived in school and there was still time left before the bell rings. "You couldn't stay inside, Inuyasha." She said to him just out the door of their room and she noticed how many students that passed seemed to have stared at the hanyou disguised as a normal teen wearing a loose red shirt with black faded jeans and a black cap that matched his shirt and shoes.

"I thought I was going to be late though…" Kagome was relieved. Just about five minutes to buy an outfit and it worked. It just took them a bit longer going back and forth but that really was quick.

Inuyasha pretended he didn't hear anything of what Kagome said first about not staying inside and folded his arms. He didn't even care how people stared at him especially girls who kept on giggling.

Suddenly three friends came running towards her and they were just talking about what happened the other night.

"Kagome!"

The three girls stared at Inuyasha.

"Who's he?" Eri asked Kagome silently.

"Oh…this is..uhh….Inuyasha…"

-During Class-

She was obviously getting bored and Math was a bit of an unlikely subject she'd focus on. She stared at the ceiling and to the window at the right, wishing that classes would end already. There she saw him up on the tree, Inuyasha.

"!" Her eyes widened. He was looking right at her and her right at him. She made faces trying to let him know that she didn't want him seen in the windows. Suddenly a voice called her.

"Ms. Higurashi! What's the answer in number 9?

"Ah! Uh…"

"page 94," Arimi whispered.

"x is equal to 76…?" she answered.

"Next time Ms. Higurashi, please focus your attention to the discussion. Not outside the window!" Mr. Siduko, her Math teacher, pointed at the windows and all faces turned.

Then she felt her mind froze. She screamed inside her head, '_INUYASHA!'_

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a while. School just started here and it's been a tough week for me. Well, here's the thirteenth chapter. Hope you like it!**

**REVIEWS please! **


End file.
